WK: Power of Nature - S3 - Episode 18 - Snowanna the Snow Owl
by Taismo-89
Summary: Collab with Soul. A tiny, snow owl ends up hurt after accidentally bumping into the Tortuga. Ventus immediately falls for the little critter. Unfortunately, Klaus wants to give his new wife a special gift and a certain inventor agrees on helping him.


The Tortuga HQ flew around the skies, early in the morning. Inside of it, the team was simply asleep. Well, except for two certain brothers and an inventor. Martin and Chris tip-toed to Ventus's hammock, trying to contain their excitement.

"Guys, hold it together," Aviva whispered, though just as excited.

Suddenly, they heard a noise of something bumping, causing the ship to shake a bit. The bros fell back in the quake.

"HUH? What was that?" Ventus asked, fully waking up.

"Wow… speaking of a rude awakening," Martin huffed, dusting himself off. Koki looked from the window and saw… a bird falling.

"Oh, no! That bird bumped into the Tortuga's wing!"

"Bird?! I'm on it!" Ventus said from the Tortuga's shell, immediatly diving with his wind wings, and getting the baby bird safely in his jacket, improvising a nest for it.

"*cough* Show off..." David muttered. That gave him a pile of snow down his jacket from Martin. "Ack! Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!" he yelped, shaking the snow out. By that moment, Ventus returned to the ship.

"Wow… it's not just any bird… it's a snow owl!" Martin recognized.

* * *

Later, with the HQ landed, everyone was around the little bird.

"Weird… if she's a snow owl, then why..." Elsa observed, with a doubt stare.

"She doesn't look like a smaller version of her grown up counterpart?" Martin asked.

"I was going to say "why she looked so weird", but that'll do."

"Well, many birds have chicks that don't look like them in miniature size, like little Fluff form the Falcon City adventure. They're born with small feathers that are useful for them to keep warm."

"Male snow owls are barred with dark brown when they're young and get whiter as they get older," Chris added on. "Females keep some dark markings throughout their lives. Although the darkest males and the palest females are nearly alike in color, the whitest birds are always males and the most heavily barred ones are always females."

"She's a little… different, but I think she's adorable, with these wittle-teeny-tiny-wings," Ventus babytalked.

"Is that Ventus?" Jimmy whispered nearby Koki, receiving a slap on the neck from Martin and a "cap down" from Chris. "OUCH! HEY!"

"But why would a tiny owl like this be awake at this time?" David wondered.

"Unlike most other owl species, snow owls hunt mainly in the daytime. 'Cause their prey is more active in the day. And since they can't dive under the snow like foxes, they have to snatch their lunch off the ground. Usually lemmings and small rodents."

"Still… why did a baby fly without its mommy?"

"Her tree fell down?" Bite-Size asked, and the others looked at him. "What? Bats aren't the only ones to have their lairs destroyed like that."

"Bites is right," Koki analyzed the area. "Apparently, someone was cutting down some trees illegally and knocked out many critters' homes."

 **"And also their prey population has plummeted,"** M.A.T.I. informed. **"I did a bio-scan for their prey, and there are barely any left in the area."**

"WHAT?!" Ventus shouted, panicked, startling the baby owl, who just couldn't fly due to its wounded wing. "Oops. Sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to."

"This is terrible!" Chris exclaimed. "Illegal deforesting and disruption of prey is the most common reason animals are becoming endangered."

"I wish I could get each of those mean people that did this..." Ven muttered.

"Aw, don't be pouty, bro. Not today." Martin smiled. "We want you to have a very special and perfect day."

"Why would you want this day to be perfect?" Ven asked, oblivious of what day it was.

"Ventus, don't you know what today is?!" Chris asked in shock.

"It's your birthday, dude!" Martin pointed out.

"My what?"

"You've gotta be kidding!" Aviva gasped. "Did they not have birthdays back then?!"

"This is the first I've heard of one. Is the date of birth that ceremonial?"

"Uh, yeah!" his bros said like it was obvious.

"Don't blame him, guys. Remember, he's been imprisoned for years," Mina reminded them.

"Well, we'll have time to talk about this later. We have a mother to find," Ventus decided.

"And I know how we can do it the best. Wtih snowy owl powers!" Aviva suggested. The bros turned to her immediately, obviously interested.

"That reminds me: what can we call her?" Ventus wondered.

"Well, there's lots of snow right now," Aviva said. "And she's a snow owl."

"And the forest reminds me of that one m-," Martin was going to say, until Chris covered his mouth.

"I think we've referenced that waaay too much."

"Snowanna!" Elsa blurted out.

"What?"

"It just popped into my head."

"Sounds good to me," Ventus agreed. "Snowanna the snow owl."

"Well, the birthday boy's order," Martin replied, not even caring for him using his fourth wall trick again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a distant spot, Klaus called in a conference with both his mother and Zach Varmitech.

"I am glad you both could join in my little conference. However, we don't have much of a good connection here, so I must be quick."

"The pleasure is all mine, darling. How was your honeymoon?" Donita asked.

"Ah, the most wonderful thing possible, mother. Well, the reason I called you is that I am needing your help," Klaus said. "I am planning to surprise Amelia on the end of our honeymoon, by giving her a very special gift..." He showed them his plan. "A living snow owl dress!"

"Well, I am in for the challenge, and will go meet you right away." Donita smiled. "Dabio, let's search for snowy owls."

"And I'll get my Zachbots! We'll meet you where we find these birdies!" Zach turned off.

"Excellent." Klaus decided to leave to meet them, but not before giving his sleepy wife a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be right back, sweetheart. Otto, stay alert for anything."

* * *

"And there we go. Modifications to the elf owl disks for snow owl activation." Aviva programmed the disk in her computer.

"Cool! I call first run!" Ven eagerly took the disk.

"Go for it, bro. It is your birthday." The Kratt in white slipped the disk in and gently stroked Snowanna's feathers.

"Activate Snow Owl Powers!" In a flash of white, Ventus was in a pure white owl suit.

"Whoa, that's so white it hurts my eyes," Bites said, covering his eyes.

"I'm off to do an owl flight." Ven picked up the makeshift nest for Snowanna with his talons. "See ya in the forest!" The Kratt in white took off out the door.

"This actually works out," Martin pointed out. "While he takes Snowanna out, we can prepare the Tortuga for his birthday party!" he whispered to Chris.

"Wow, they're more excited than Ventus," Koki commented.

"They should be. The past few days have been tense for the three of them," Elsa reminded her.

"Don't even talk about that," Aviva remembered the horror that was leading with three brothers on bad terms.

"What do you think he woukld like? Maybe streamers?" Chris thought.

"No, balloons are more floaty, and he adores being in the air," Martin suggested.

"Maybe confetti."

"Too small. It's a big day. It's gotta be bigger!"

"Why not feathers? He's an avian fanatic, after all," Aviva suggested.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Jimmy calmed them down. "Calm down there. Why not putting them all?"

"Fair enough." Then, they looked at Jimmy. "Cake flavor! What kind of cake flavor would he like?" Jimmy sighed. Why did he even try?

* * *

While the team tried their best to make a perfect party for Ventus, the birthday boy flew around with Snowanna, admiring the view.

"Woohoo! Yeah! I just love flying around anywhere! And it's way awesomer with Creature Powers!" Then, he stopped for a moment, seeing something coming in their direction. "What the..."

A cloud of smoke passed by, making Ventus fall coughing and let go of the nest. As he approached a tree, he sharply stooped and caught it before landing on a branch. By that moment, he held Snowanna's falling nest with his wings. Ven coughed, trying to get the smoke out of his lungs.

"That was close. Better deactivate," the Kratt in white decided, deactivating his CPS. "Snowanna? Are you okay?" The snow owl chick chirped. "That trail of smoke was surely a bad surprise." Suddenly, the whole tree began to shake along with a familiar shredding sound. Ven looked down at the base and gasped.

"Zachbots!"

The tree fell, leaving him in midair for a few seconds. He gulped and he fell with the nest, unable to call his wings fast enough. Landing the the snow, Ventus was then surrounded by Zachbots. "Uh oh." Soon the two were towered over.

* * *

"Phew. That was the last feather we had." Martin wiped the sweat off his face, as the team finally finished decorating. But as they observed… all that white and feathers didn't seem too nice as they thought it would be.

"A little TOO white, don't you think?" Koki commented. "I mean, he does like white, but..."

"Yeah, this is a bit much," Sam agreed. "Say, why not removing something from all this whitedom?" He reached for a picture of the team.

"Not THAT!" Chris stopped in front. "It has a sentimental reason for me to choose it!"

"Hmm..." Sam became skeptical about his and Martin's need for perfection. Then, he reached for the streameras.

"Aw, come on! The streamers are his favourite color."

"Make up your minds! Besides, all this white is hurting my eyes!" David complained.

"Okay, fine," Chris pouted. "Let me help you with this." He picked up the baloons.

"No, let ME help with this!" Martin placed it back.

"I insist, I can handle this!"

"No, you can't!" In a few seconds, the two got into a heated argument.

 **"ENOUGH!"** Ice and Thorn shouted. The team cringed at their shriek.

"Great, now you two are scolding us?" Chris complained.

 **"I think I speak for us both when I point out that this is getting beyond control because there is NO control,"** Ice commneted.

 **"And the way you two were agruing reminded us too much about... how we were..."** Thorn shivered at the memory of their creation. **"Just put yourselves in Ventus's place for a moment,"** he continued after regaining composure. **"You really think he would make THAT much of a deal about how to throw a party? Guess you should at least let him choose to celebrate it or not."**

The bros looked down, ashamed. Once more, their dark sides threw some light on their situation.

* * *

"I must admit, Vincenzo, you'd make an ideal model for my next line of white winter wear," Donita commented.

"In your feather stuffed dreams, Dumbata," the Kratt in white retorted from the cage he was in with Snowanna. "I heard about what you've done to my bros, and I will not be a continuation of it."

"Your bros? I never even heard of you before my "little visit". Are you even related to them?"

"Classified info. Not saying anythin'!" Ven yelled in the inventor's ear. After wincing from his loud voice, Zach growled and glared at him.

"You better watch your squawking, birdbrain!"

"At least I'm not a skeleton in black."

"At least I'm not as white as a ghost."

"At least I'm good looking enough to have a girlfriend." He smirked at that. Zach froze in dumbfoundness, Donita trying not to laugh.

"Enough of this!" Klaus protested. "Don't waste your time with him. He's just a birdbrain. Besides, you came here to help me with Amelia's honeymoon gift."

"Klaus is right as always. Dabio, send the pose beams," Donita ordered. Dabio pressed a button on the remote control, and pose beams spread all over the forest, freezing owls in mid-air.

"Zachbots! Find owls!" Zach ordered.

"Snowanna, since I can't do anything now, I gotta warn the team." Ventus took out his Creaturepod, but a Predator shook his cage and made him drop it. "Pixie sticks." He facepalmed, as the creature munched on the Creaturepod.

"Now there's no way those Wild Kratts can find you." Klaus smirked, as he prepared the white prototype dress. "In other other words, no way to ruin my perfect plan."

"Isn't my boy brilliant?" Donita glorified her son. Zach showed his tongue in disgust. Ven slightly nodded in agreement.

* * *

Chris removed the last bit of white from the room.

"Well, that was the last bit of white. The bad news is… we returned to a blank space, and no decorations for Ventus's perfect birthday party."

"And worst, the birthday boy hasn't come back yet, and it's getting late," Clarissa pointed out. "Do you think he got lost?"

"No, he should have the owl vision and super hearing," Martin responded. "So he should've been fine."

"Not getting anything on the Creaturepod. It's all static," Koki alerted. "Think it broke?"

"He's way more careful with his stuff than we are," Martin pointed out. "Maybe even more than Chris."

"Well, let's not go that far," Chris assured. "*sigh* I can't believe we got so obsessed..."

"Sorry, but we don't have time for this, guys! We gotta find Ventus!" Aviva pointed out.

 **"Wait. He left with a Creature Power Suit, so there might be a way to locate him,"** M.A.T.I. decided. **"Let's send a flycam to the last trace of his GPS, and see what we can get."** After a short time, the results came. **"Found him!"** M.A.T.I. tracked the Kratt in white, and exhibited the flycam image on the screen. **"Oh, no! It's Klaus Donata!"**

"And Zach and Donita!" Martin saw the other two well-known bad guys.

"To think, Snowanna, that my brothers were trying to throw me a good, first birthday party for me," they heard Ventus speaking with the baby owl. "I don't get much of this whole birth celebration thing, but if I had to make a wish on my birthday... it would be the freedom of your fellow snow owls. There's nothing that makes me happier than seeing creatures living free and in the wild."

The brothers heard every word. Chris's eyes were glowing, and Martin wiped a tear of pride.

"A flycam? Here?" Ventus ended up noticing the small machine. "Guys, if you can hear me, please, you gotta help me and the forest's snow owls!" Then, a Predator stopped in front of the machine, and the last thing the team saw was a bunch of teeth.

* * *

Ventus saw the flycam in pieces in front of him. Meanwhile, Zachbots and pose beams arrived with many snow owls, grown-ups and chicks.

"Excellent," Klaus pointed out. "By the time you came, once more I've prevented birdbrain here from reaching you-know-who."

"Try again to be sneaky and I'll take that Creature Power Suit of yours," Zach commented.

"Over my dead body you will, Varmi-skull," Ventus teased.

"Watch your mouth, Vincenzo! Or mom will not be so generous!" Klaus menaced.

"What's the worse she can do besides place me in an ugly outfit?"

"Then, think about what my wife can do. She can make you into a horrid hybrid if she wanted to." Klaus smirked when Ven's stern face wavered at the threat. "Now, quiet. We're creating an avian masterpiece." He placed some of the chicks nearby the dress's neck and the bigger ones in the skirt.

"Only someone as twisted as your wife would like that dress." A Predator snapped in his face, making him scoot back a bit. It also startled Snowanna, who sank back into her nest.

"Oh… I see we forgot one here..." Klaus noticed the chick.

"Don't lift a finger on her!" a voice was heard. Ventus looked up: his brothers were arriving in snow owl powers.

"Boy, am I glad you you're here!" Ven smiled.

"Not as glad as we are to see you. Klaus, you touch her or him and we'll make sure you get something worse than a bad hair day!" Martin threatened.

"That's it! I've had enough interruptions for one day!" Klaus pointed to them, and the Predators attacked.

"Then prepare yourself, Klaus, for a dose of Snow Owl Powers!" Martin accepted the challenge. He showed his talons. "Snow owls are excellent daylight hunters!" With that, he knocked over the Predators. "You Predators are mere lemmings for my talons."

"They'll aggresively defend their families and nests from invaders!" Chris pointed out, attacking a few more Predators, as Ventus escaped his open cage and activated his powers.

"And that's what we call familiy spirit, for you mess with one of us… you mess with ALL of us!" Ventus proclaimed, knocking over the pose beams and freeing the snow owls. "Go, my feathered friends!"

"My masterpiece RUINED!" Klaus lamented.

"Aw, my poor baby!" Donita stayed by his side, and Zach cowardly ran away as always. "Dabio, get the plane! Let's get my poor baby back home." Donita helped her son to walk away from there, taking the dress with her.

"Allright, the snow owl families are safe!" Chris smiled. "Living free and in the wild."

"Speaking of this..." Martin pointed out. "Looks like Snowanna found her mom and dad." A lovely mother owl landed near the makeshift nest. A pure white male came next to her. "The father provides the food for the family, and the chick is feed by its parents for at least 5 weeks before leaving the nest."

"That's barely over a month," Ven calculated, as he carefully placed the nest in a tree. The mother landed on his head, meeting his eyes. He couldn't help but chuckle. "You're very welcome."

"And here comes OUR family." Martin saw the Tortuga arriving at that clear place.

"Ha-ha! Really? You did that?" Ventus chuckled, as he heard Chirs telling about their tries on making the place look perfect for his birthday.

"Yeah, let's just say we were so worried about making it a perfect day that we forgot WHAT would make it truly perfect," Chris admitted.

"Yeah, we really WERE more excited than you," Martin agreed, as they were entering the Tortuga. "But it would be awesome to celebrate this day with y-"

"Surprise!" The team surprised the bros with a room decorated with pictures and WK symbols in their trademark colors.

"WOW!" Ventus exclaimed.

"Wow..." the brothers muttered.

"Wh-when did you guys...?" Chris started to ask. Aviva pointed to a shadow, who came out from hiding behind the corner.

"I was starting to wonder where you've been," Ven said with a smirk.

 **"Well, the team was not the only ones with an idea for a celebration,"** Storm chuckled mischievously. **"We set everything up as quickly as you rescued those snow owls."**

"Speaking of snow owls, anyone up for a piece of snow owl shaped chocolate cake?" Jimmy offered.

"Ooh! Ooh! I am!" Ventus cheerfully said.

"Taking note… Ventus likes simple celebrations, with chocolate cake," Martin noted everything. "Just to know what to do next year."

"The remaining question is what to do with all these white things," Koki wondered. Chris thought for an isntant.

* * *

Later that night, Klaus and Amelia reunited in Donita's mansion.

"This may not be as perfect as I wish it was… but I hope you like it," Klaus said, as he showed his wife the dress, with all the white stuff decorating it.

"Like it? I love it!" Amelia complimented. "And this wrecked decoration matched perfectly with my personality. This gave me a perfect idea..." Amelia rubbed her hands.

* * *

The father owl arrived with food for his family, as the brothers watched the family, eating some cake.

"Well, not my idea of a perfect birthday, but it's just as great," Ventus pointed out.

"Snow owls rule!" the three bros agreed, as Snowanna was nuzzled by her parents.


End file.
